


According to Plan

by Thatkindoffangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Deepthroating, F/M, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s where Kaz was right now, outside the bedroom door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he checked his watch impatiently. He had papers he wanted to get ready before next morning’s deployment, and he was trying to blame his nervousness on them. They were important papers. Also, he hadn’t had a threesome in a while. But mostly, those were really important papers. Weren’t they? That was why he was nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

That was not the way the plan was supposed to go. From the beginning, from the very moment Kaz had opened his mouth, it was supposed to be a failure. “ _Fuck off, Kaz,_ ”  they’d say; maybe even a “ _leave us alone_ ”. He’d back off. Friends like usual.

That’s how he chose his pickup lines. Good enough not to be too creepy, bad enough to never be taken up on. It was a fine balance. He had carefully constructed and practiced it during the years, and he was now widely regarded as a prolific and passionate lover, despite him not having had actual sex in ages. The truth was that if he were to have sex with all the people he tried to pick up he wouldn’t have had much time left for anything else. No matter what he said, he still had a base to run, and a base was at least twice as taxing as his penis.

No, he couldn’t have sex every time his reputation demanded him to, and still — for God’s sake — he wasn’t going to let that reputation slip away.

So he had asked. Cecile and Amanda were sitting at the bar, drinking, their heads close as they whispered to each other, and he just had said:

“Hey girls, are you done sucking on those straws? I have something else here for you to work on!”

It was pretty bad, still he had smiled his trademark fake-smile, just to make it even worse. The two girls had gone suddenly quiet.

All according to plan.

Soon, however, they had looked at each other, then at him — he could have sworn they had never checked him out like that before — then at their empty glasses again. At last, finally, Amanda spoke:

“Sure, why not? My room. Give us 15 minutes.”

Then, grabbing Cecile’s hand she had shuffled away, leaving him there, completely speechless.

 

That’s where he was right now, outside the bedroom door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he checked his watch impatiently. He had papers he wanted to get ready before next morning’s deployment, and he was trying to blame his nervousness on them. They were important papers. Also, he hadn’t had a threesome in a while. But mostly, those were _really_ important papers. Weren’t they? That was why he was nervous.

“You are early,” Cecile’s voice greeted him when she opened the door. He didn’t have time to answer before she dragged him inside, loosening his ascot as she closed the distance between their lips. He didn’t need to do much. She had come meet him completely naked, but still he wrapped his arm around her waist to pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, as she gently slid his shirt behind his shoulder. Her skin was soft and by the time her sweet perfume filled his lungs, Kaz’s mind had completely forgotten about any expense report.

It wasn’t until Cecile threw him on the bed that Kaz noticed Amanda lying there.

“Hey, _fuck boy_ ,” she said, caressing his hair distractedly as Cecile worked on Kaz’s shoes and pants.

Amanda was naked too, or so she seemed at first; when she rose up, her tits jiggling on her chest, Kaz saw that she was wearing a black, leather band around her waist, holding a dildo firmly in place between her legs. It wasn’t the biggest dildo he had ever seen — and god had he seen some in his life — yet it looked quite sturdy, with a well-defined head carved on top of it.

“Oh?” Kaz smiled, surprised. “I sure don’t mind this little show.”

Cecile laughed. “Show?”

“Amanda and you.”

“Oh!” It was Amanda’s turn to talk. “You misunderstood.”

“That’s understandable,” Cecile chimed in.

It was obvious something was up. Kaz didn’t want to ask the question, and yet the two women were doing nothing but looking at each other, giggling. They wanted him to ask, and he knew women, especially these women, enough not to engage in a game of endurance.

“Did I?” he asked, keeping his tone as innocent as possible.

“Oh, yes,” Amanda said. Cecile giggled harder. “ _This_ is for you.”

That really was not the way his plan was supposed to go.  

“I—” Kaz stumbled, trying to think of a satisfying excuse. “I don’t...”

Amanda stopped laughing abruptly, making Cecile burst out into an even louder fit of giggles.

“You don’t?” Amanda asked.

“I’m not going to…”

“Oh,” she said. “I see.”

Cecile’s face was contracted in the effort of keeping straight.

“That’s too bad,” she said.

“I thought the rumors were clear.” Amanda scoffed. “People say you’d do _anything_ to please a woman in bed. Even more for two.”

“Maybe people were wrong?”

“They will be so disappointed to know.”

They both wiggled their little, taped fingers in a goodbye gesture.

“It’s ok, Kaz, we don’t want to pressure you,” Cecile said. “It’s hard dealing with two women at the same time.”

Suddenly the thought of the expense report was creeping back into Kaz’s mind.

“We don’t even have lube,” he tried.

“Of course we do, _monsieur_ ,” Cecile said. She held up a tiny bottle of clear liquid and Kaz could have sworn she had conjured it out of thin air.

Kaz looked to her, then at Amanda, then at the bottle of lube again, pondering in his head all the excuses that could have gotten him out of the situation. It was useless. He had been so focused in his life on how to ask for sex to further his reputation, that he had never practiced how to refuse it without losing it completely.

“You know what?” he said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Let it never be said that Kazuhira Miller will not do _anything_ to satisfy two women in bed.”

He threw his back on the bed again just as an again-giggling Amanda moved between his legs.

 

Looking at the ceiling, Kaz thought that his plan could have gone far worse. The cold lube on his ass was way more pleasant than he had imagined, and sure Cecile was putting a lot of efforts to distract him as Amanda’s fingers pried his hole open, preparing him with care. She was running her tongue over the tip of one of his nipples, biting it playfully each time he seemed to tense under her touch; even as the plastic cock slipped in, the moan he let out was only barely out of pain, and immediately Cecile’s tongue was on his, twisting in his mouth as she rubbed their lips together. Soon, he was distracted and hard again. When Cecile looked in his eyes, silently asking if he was alright, he not only nodded but even smiled back.

Amanda’s fingers were pleasant. She was holding him by his waist, pulling him gently up and down the length of her dildo. He closed his eyes, bit his lips. He needed to relax, and the more Amanda’s length slid inside him, the easier he found it to.

He didn’t even notice that Cecile had stopped distracting him, not until he felt a plastic object pushing against his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw Cecile smiling and holding the shaft of another strapon in her hands. A pretty long strapon.

“Wha—?” he tried to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth Cecile snuck the dildo in.

It took Kaz a second to adjust himself to the idea. Amanda was still thrusting in his ass, and each one of her movements made his cock jolt against his stomach and Cecile’s dildo push against the back of his throat. He took its base in his hands, trying to control the movement, then slowly he pulled it out, twisting his tongue around the shaft.

“You have a virgin's ass, Miller” Amanda said, “but your mouth sure does make up for it.”

Cecile giggled. Kaz felt the blood rushing to his burning cheeks.

“I don’t—” He tried to justify himself, but Cecile grabbed his hair and pushed him on the length again, even deeper than before. For a second he felt tempted to simply pull back, not to give anything else to be used against him, but, as Amanda’s legs slammed against his ass once more, he just let the cock slip past his throat, relaxing his neck to allow it to slide down until he could close his lips on the base. He slowly pulled out again, staring in Cecile’s eyes as he did. The devious smile on her face made her look even prettier than usual.

“ _Très bon, monsieur Miller._ ” She laughed again.

Kaz would have bowed if he wasn’t too busy going down the cock again. It was a distraction he needed. His arousal was tightly pressing on his groin, growing harder and harder which each of Amanda’s movement. Yet he was not ready for that, still not—

It was then that Amanda’s fingers closed around his cock. He moaned, jerked back his ass. The women both laughed, but this time he didn’t care. He wanted it soon. Shit, he wanted it now.

He pushed his hips back. He kept pushing and pushing them, his movement accompanying Amanda’s fingers as they teased the head of his penis. Cecile grabbed his head again, pushed him down on it, pushed the cock past his throat again. Kaz couldn’t breathe, and yet this did nothing but enhance the sensation. Soon, warmth built up inside his body, spread on his throat, his legs, his groin. His cock jolted out one last time, and with a choked cry he came on the sheets.

At least this time, he thought, no one laughed.

“Was it that bad?” Amanda asked.

Kaz didn’t answer. He was panting on the bed, exhausted, still trying to catch his breath. He pushed his hair out of his sweaty face, pulling them away from his eyes again.

“We are not finished yet, _monsieur Miller,_ ” Cecile said

The strapon slid down her thighs. Kaz took a deep breath.

“Of course we are not,” he said.

He whisked toward her just as she spread her legs to invite him in between, opening her labia with her fingers, allowing him to place a swift kiss on her clithoris before tracing her opening with his tongue. She moaned, Kaz giggled.

This was not how his plan was supposed to go either, but he really didn’t seem to mind.

 

 


End file.
